


we were young together

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, early glee fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Darren wants a lot of things.





	

There's a moment in time where it all feels right to Darren. 

This boy, sitting across from him. That smile, so shy. Looking at him like he's got the answer to some kind of puzzle. Looking proud and stubborn and beautiful. Looking untouchable, except - 

He wasn't. He was so, so touchable. All Darren had to do was just reach out, and- 

He did. 

* 

Chris's voice sounds strange early in the morning, scratchy with the disuse of sleeping hours. 

It sounds stranger still saying Darren's name when daylight hasn't even crept up on the world yet. 

Los Angeles is such a strange, fucked up city. Life is hard, opportunity rare. Darren's got impulse control issues. 

Right now his impulse is to kiss and touch and stay, to soak up this thing that's making him feel good when everything else just makes him feel confused. 

* 

Chris isn't naive, is the thing. 

He might even be more clever than Darren. And that's saying a lot; Darren thinks a lot of himself, thinks he's pretty clever. He can read people and situations and he can adapt and he can talk anyone into an open mind if he really wants to. 

Chris has a different set of skills. Chris is clever where Darren's charming, but they reach the same end through different means. 

They're just the right kinds of clever to go head to head with each other and feel exhilarated for it. Smarts turn him on, Darren's always said, and Chris is smart in ways Darren can only aspire to. 

Chris is probably smart enough to know this is a bad idea. Darren doesn't know if it's youth or lust betraying Chris, or something a little more terrifying, but Darren's okay with sitting back and seeing where it goes. 

* 

They stand together in a recording booth. 

They won't always record together, they're told. This is just for comparability; compatibility, he snickers, when Chris meets his eyes. 

Chris's cheeks go a delicate shade of pink. There's nothing delicate about his elbow in Darren's ribs. 

This works. They work. 

* 

"I've done this before," Chris says. His voice is shaky, exertion and maybe emotion. "Just so you know. This isn't my first time - you know. On set it gets... tense." 

Darren chuckles. There's something unpleasant in the thought, like the taste of medicine lingering on the back of his tongue, but it's only surface deep. 

"Me too," he says, because it's the truth and for someone who wants to make career of lies Chris has the ability to drive him to a truthful aspiration. "So we're... okay?" 

"Yeah." Chris smiles like it's relief what he's feeling and not the same aftertaste Darren's battling. It's okay, though, Darren thinks. It's fine, it's good. 

Except Darren's never really known when to shut up. "But not right now, right? Like, you're not - with anyone else-" 

"No," Chris says. His eyes are calculating but his voice is soft. "Just you." 

"Okay." Darren nods and now it really does feel okay. "Same." 

Chris tucks his head against Darren's shoulder and yawns into it. 

*

Maybe people know. 

Maybe they don't. 

(They probably do.) 

* 

Darren wants a lot of things. 

He wants fame and success. He wants an album. He wants to be on Broadway. He wants adoration and crowds of fans. 

He wants Chris, and all his future moments. 

Darren knows he can't get everything. He knows there's no guarantee of anything. 

So he'll just enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
